


Croons Vacation: Choose Your Own Path

by Nightmares2Dreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Gore, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Claustrophobia, Clowns, Creepypasta, Emetophobia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Horror, Monsters, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmares2Dreams/pseuds/Nightmares2Dreams
Summary: You finally are starting your vacation trip traveling down the River of Croons, stopping at each city on the way to tour with your friends Luna and Jacen. However, depending on the choices you make, your vacation might end up becoming a nightmare.Choose your own adventure original work.
Kudos: 5





	1. The City of Banks Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Feather here, I'll be posting short clips of stories that will allow you to have a couple choices as to where you want the main character to go while she's traveling with her friends. 
> 
> As a fan of horror, I must add trigger warnings here to give you some heads up to my plans when it comes to this series.  
> I will try to include warnings at the beginning of each section as well. 
> 
> This story starts off very simple! You are not rushed into horror scenes. Chapters will be very short.
> 
> Trigger warnings in my writing may include : obscene language, physical or mental abuse, blood/gore, dub-con, harassment, bigotry, otherwise graphic details meant to make others uncomfortable. Etc. 
> 
> Please note that while such warning are being stated, I do not intend to actually mean anyone harm. Nor do I believe that the behaviors desplayed by the antagonists are okay. This is purposefully suppose to be horrific, but there will be milder cases depending on the options you pick as a reader. 
> 
> Thank you.

Riding on the River of Croons with your friends was the vacation you'd been looking forward to all year. 

From town to town you would go, five cities of varying sizes to explore and the three of you had two whole weeks to do so. Basically, once you wanted to change scenery all you had to do was hop back onto another boat that would carry a few miles downstream.

The boat machinery was exactly like that of a rollercoasters water ride, the seating low and your sandals constantly wet as new splashes of dark water sprays into your seats. You were regretting bringing your polaroid camera along now, but hopefully your bag would keep it safe for the journey down to the next town. 

The City of Banks, the first stop, was a rich community full of bustling life and visitors like yourself. The whole town seemed to sway as you walked, or maybe you'd gotten too use to being on the boat. 

Either way, Luna, your best friend, pointed out a market stall that were selling beautiful fabrics. Your eyes were in awe as you ran your fingers along a scarf that had so many details crafted into it that you just wouldn't see from a few steps back. The artistry pulled you in, Luna talking over your shoulder before her voice was tuned out completely. 

CHOICE 1:

You'd have to either: 

A: Snap yourself out of the aw, and make sure Luna was still nearby. 

:OR:

B: Let yourself riffle through the scarves to find one to possibly buy.


	2. Banks Choice A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Order: City of Banks Intro  
> -> Banks Choice A

CHOICE A: Snap yourself out of the aw, and make sure Luna was still nearby. 

When you realized Luna's voice has wondered, you turn around to see where she had gone. Thankfully, you spot her and Jacen looking at rolls of cut fabrics you could purchase to sew your own projects with. Not being the DIY crafts-person like your friends, you still caught up with them to look at more patterns with them. 

Luna loves the floral stitching patterns, and Jacen appreciated the darker seemingly tie-dyed fabrics of blues and reds. A warm breeze swooshes through the open booths and it feels good on your damp skin. The weather today surely would dry you all off fast.

"Are you going to get any?" You questioned your friends and they shrugged their shoulders.

"I'll probably save my money, you know I'm here for the food." Jacen grins and gives you a wink. Luna nodded her head in agreement with the tall blonde, the fabrics were pretty but not close enough to her more bright-colorful style. 

Since nothing truly caught your eyes here you simply passed on to the next little shop. Crystals, flowers, more clothing, the market shops were very interesting but you all didn't buy anything too exciting except for some rock candy that when you bit down on them they cracked open to be chocolate inside. They were delicious, and you had to laugh at Jacen when he was convinced he'd just bitten down on a real rock instead, thus spitting it out and not continuing to subdue his sweet tooth. 

"Look! That's the Mansion of Pathways!" Luna exclaimed in excitement. 

It was the place she was most excited to see in Banks because the building was essentially a maze, putting you through halls of mirrors, dark rooms only lit by candles, rooms where furniture was glued to the ceiling to make it seem like you yourself were on the ceiling instead... That sort of a fun house. 

"Let's go- Let's go!" Luna insisted, rushing Jacen and yourself up the tall stone stairs to get inside. 

There were lines at booths, places to rent lockers to store your things so you didn't have to carry them around the whole time, televisions showing you glimpses of the rooms so that you can watch others open doors that only have walls behind them, get scared by jump scares, etcetera. You supposed you liked these kinds of things too, as long as you didn't get trapped in too small of a space you'd have fun. You were claustrophobic after all. 

You opted to all split a locker, as Luna wouldn't want to loose her purse somehow - she was a clumsy one. Buying the full house tour tickets and getting in the proper line for the tour guide. 

"Aw man, I've gotta piss, I'll be right back." Jacen said as he headed for the bathroom to hurry, not wanting to miss the opportunity to go now before he got jump scared and tragically wet himself. 

Luna and yourself chattered away in the line and joked about leaving Jacen behind to tour on his own if he didn't show up in time. Thankfully for him though, he skittered back just in time for the guide to come back from showing the others through the first passage. 

The guide was dressed as a colorful clown, baggy silky clothes all over and a grin that swirled up to his high cheek bones. You were thankful you didn't find clowns scary like other people you knew. Especially because of how talkative this one was. 

They walked you through the first long hallway, bubbles floating down onto your hair, the smell of popcorn, the floor was a television screen that made it look like you were walking on a tightrope, but thankfully you didn't actually have to pretend to do so. The beginning, as you'd read about, was extremely kid friendly, and after a few rooms and halls your spookier adventure would start. 

The clown had left you at the beginning of the maze of mirrors, reminding you all that at the end you would want to take the door to the left in order to not continue the children's tour. 

This maze of mirrors was harder than it looked. The air was chilly from unseen fans blowing at you, and looking up at the ceiling only seemed to disorientate you instead of giving you clues to what turn wasn't going to walk you straight into your own reflection. All three of you had done so already, laughing every time. Thankfully the maze wasn't so long as to get annoying. You were all in your twenties and maybe if you'd all been drinking the kids tour would be more amusing, instead you all were excited to get to the end and head on into the left doorway. 

"Ahh fuck, it's a dark hallway right away.. who wants to walk in front?" Luna asks with a little frown on her face.

CHOICE #2: 

C. Volunteer to be the leader of the group.

: OR :

D. Let Jacen lead the group.


	3. Banks Choice B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Order: City of Banks Intro  
> -> Banks Choice B

Choice B: Let yourself riffle through the scarves to find one to possibly buy.

You didn't mind that Luna walked away, she was mostly talking to Jacen anyways. The blonde haired goof was here to try out all the different kinds of food if he was being honest with himself. You wondered how the 20 year old didn't have a beer gut with how he spent his vacations and regular weekend nights. 

Your fingers find red fabric that's soft to the touch, not exactly scruffy like the others that were bound to be a little scratchy against your skin. Untangling it from where it hung you unfold the fabric more to get a better look at it's size. It was much larger than you expected infact it must be - 

"Into shawls even in the summertime dear? They're on sale." 

You barely turn and find yourself beside whom must be the little shops owner. They wore a mad hatter like black tophat, but wore showy clothing that dared you to question him if he found inspiration from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and the answer would be yes. You did not ask though, and as an 'oh' left your slightly agape mouth the man took the red beauty from your hands, folded it twice with perfect persicion, and you felt its softness encase over your shoulders. It brought you warmth from the cold you felt due to still being damp from the boat ride. 

"This way." Hands with long painted fingernails gently guided you a few steps over to a mirror. Golden brown eyes staring at you from the reflection. He's quite the salesman. Swooning you with his long eyelashes that were thick with mascara. 

"How lovely! The color goes with your outfit already, Y/N!" 

You broke eye contact once a new hand reached out for you. Luna was feeling the softness of the fabric, obviously encouraging you to buy it just like the man behind you was. You had to smile weakly, you really couldn't turn it down. You'd just have to remind yourself not to buy everything you see. Maybe one thing from each town, minus the food and entertainment. You agreed with your own budget plans and reached into your bag for the money. 

You handed over a twenty and instead of a receipt those long fingers placed something into your hand before you watched him say some words to you. It had to of been some sort of thank you but you were caught off guard because you'd noticed how sharp his teeth were behind his painted lips. Your friends whisking you away at the same time because they wanted to see the next booth. 

"Look there's a crystal booth over there!" 

"Crystals aren't edible."

"Well neither was fabric!"

You walked behind your friends as they bantered and you looked down into your hand to see what had been placed there. It was a small picture frame, and encased between the glass was a beautiful dried flower, grayed of its color. You stared at it until someone bumped shoulders with you in the street and thus you tucked it away in your bag so that it wouldn't be dropped. 

"The Mansion of Pathways is up ahead! We should go take a tour!"

The bubbly burnett announced with a handle of chocolate rocks stuffed in her cheeks. 

"That place is for babies." Jacen argued.

"It is not! There's an adult tour- with haunted trails." 

"Sounds fun to me." You piped in, settling the little argument between them. You knew Jacen was always a little bit 'hangry' but he could last another hour going into a fun house before you find a real place to eat food. 

Inside you all bought tickets for a full tour, meaning you would start at the kid friendly section guided by a friendly clown, before you'd enter a maze of mirrors without guidance. This was a fine idea by you, taking your bag along so that you could take some photos with your polaroid as the building had no rules against it. Passing through the bubble room your mind was quickly awed at the site of you and your friends staring back at each other. 

Jacen had a fit of laughter because his calves looked ginormous in the one he stood in front of. It wasn't surprising that he was the first to walk full straight on into a mirror. You sadly didn't capture it with your camera. 

"This is going to give me a headache- oof!"

Luna announced just as she almost fell into a mirror.

"You'll give yourself one first!" Jacen cackled. You had to smile. Finding a good mirror that showed a little bit of a clearer path behind you, you rose your camera to your eye and just as you clicked the button you swore you saw a hand reaching from around the corner you'd come from. Flinching, you were quick to check and find nothing. Your friends were in front of you and no one would be behind you all yet. You had to shrug it off for your own sake, that maybe it was just Luna's hand from some weird angle bounced from a different mirror. Either way, the mirror maze was tougher than you thought, and when you all reached the end you were happy to know that no one was directly behind your group. 

"They said the door on the left is the adult tour." Luna repeated what the clown had told you all earlier, which was obvious to see because the room to the right was open and you could see the dinner table hanging from the ceiling. 

Jacen reached and opened the left door. Seeing the dark hallway Luna patted him on the back. "How about you lead?" 

Jacen sighed, knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter but he grabbed her hand anyways and drug her along. You follows behind and the door swung shut to leave you quickly in darkness.

"Hey we should make funny faces and take a photo. That way we can see what's ahead of us." Jacen tried to suggest, you knew your flash wasn't that strong and in the dark you couldn't see the little mirror to help you take a selfie either. You didn't really want to waste your film...

"Let's take one in a brighter area," you suggest, "the lack of light won't let us see the developed photo anyways." 

Leaving out the fact that it takes awhile for the photo to develope anyways, by the time you'd all wait for it anyways you'd probably have another group on your tail in all honesty. Jacen made a small noise of complaint but agreed with your logic. 

"Fine, Fine - AH!" "oh!" 

Jacen yelped and Luna squeeled at the same time, your friends in front batting at fake spiderwebs in disgust that you ducked under with their clear warning, letting the two scurry in disgust faster down the hall. Thankfully this hallway was straight, so when it came to stepping into the next doorway it was nice to be treated by lower lighting of flickering candles. They were surely fake, but the cobwebby dusty atmosphere it created was honestly pretty neat. 

You hear a scream in the distance ahead and you look to your friends to match their wide eyes. 

"Just a recording? Or the group ahead." Jacen suggested, however turning the corner you found that there were three doors to open. 

"One of them is bound to have a jump scare." You thought out loud which made Jacen hesitate slightly before he opened one up anyways. You all peeked in and saw neon lights, arrows to be exact to guide you. The three of you were still curious though so you opened the other two and we're surprised with the same thing. Luna however, spotted the differences. 

"Look! The arrows point in other directions, but the must all lead back to the same place! We can all take one, have a little separate bit of spooking!" 

She honestly sounded excited. And well, she did suggest going here in the first place. 

CHOICE #2 

E. Argue that you'd rather stick together, so you can all experience the same things.

:OR:

F. Agree with Luna and step through a doorway to follow your own glowing path.


	4. Banks Choice C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banks Intro   
> -> Banks Choice A  
> ->Banks Choice C

CHOICE #2:

C. Volunteer to be the leader of the group.

"I'll do it." You volunteer to step in the dark room first and you are able to see your first couple steps. However, once the door swings shut behind Jacen all is pitch dark. 

You'd wish your eyes would get to such darkness faster, but you find yourself yelping and flinging your arms around up to your face in absolute disgust when your face walked right into cottony fake spider webbing. Jacen and Luna giggled at you, appreciating that they only had to duck to not touch it themselves. 

"Who knows a real spider could of been in the webs." Jacen added much to your displeasure. 

Finding dim light in the distance you all walk into a scene of fake lit candles clustered along the fake webs. Cheesily, fake giant spiders bounce up and down from the ceiling, but it wasn't as scary as the initial webs were to you. 

Finding the next corner, you're surprised there hadn't been any jump scares yet. But you knew you were pushing your luck when you saw three options of doors to choose from. Jacen and Luna watched as you held your breath to open the one to the right...

And exhaled happily when you were met with a new hall that had neon signs for you to follow. 

"The other ones probably are- AH!"

You cut your own words off as you scream because the other door behind you swings open for a giant man to laugh at you. All three of you bolt through your open door to escape. Weaving this way and that in a hurry, everyone was thankful they weren't tripping over boxes or decorations as the laughter and heavy footsteps followed. There was a split in the road, one arrow turning left, one arrow showing right. A chainsaw noise came from the left. So once again you tugged Jacen's arm to go right. 

A couple yards in front of you , you could tell there was a well lit room behind a door. When you reached it however you found that it was really heavy. The chainsaw neared the three of you and Luna yelled for someone to open it already. It took some strength. Just as you questioned if this had been the right way to go the door opens and you all stumble into a blue lit room that was absolutely freezing. 

"Wow.." "Brr!"

You each have your own murmurs as giant icicles hung from the ceiling, you were in an ice box for sure. You wished you had something to cover your shoulders to keep a bit warmer. In fact you really wish you had when you all heard a click and fluffy snowballs started firing off in the room, slapping you in the bare shoulders and knees. All three of you screeching at the cold Luna opened the next door fast so you all could hurry out of this freezing room that had just pelted you uneventfully. The carpet just outside was a bit soggy underneath your sandals but as you gave your arms and legs a swipe over it made sense as snowflakes hit the carpet and melted instantly. You weren't sure you liked that at all. Maybe if you were from a country that didn't get snow maybe that'd be funner but...

"Look it's a cat skull with jewels in it's eyes!" 

Jacen peaked your interest, he'd already stepped farther into this new room. Roped off with paths to follow like a gallery. It was a gallery, for oddities. You were fast to figure out as whole skeletons with extra bones or mermaid tails were presented to you behind glass. There's a case full of jars of clipped bug wings and beetles pinned to black felt. The grossest thing had to be the perserve jars of placentas and brains. You didn't know enough about stuff like this to even know if it was real or fake. 

"This Mansion really has it all huh.."

You say, looking into a beautiful 16th century mirror, you see a pair of eyes above your head but when you gasp and turn around no one is there. Looking back into the mirror you see nothing. Sighing, you let yourself use the reflection to fix up your hair. The running having made it wild. You couldn't tell if this whole place should be classified as cheesy, but at least it was fun? Yeah. 

"What's the next room looking like?" 

You call out but frown when you don't get a response. Turning away from the mirror once more you wonder around the corner where your friends had gone to see nothing but the next rows of preserved dead things and a closed door at the end.

"Seriously guys?" 

You sigh out, of course Jacen would drag Luna in on a joke to abandon you at some point. You ignore the next pieces of the gallery to head straight for that door. Opening it up you stare down a steep staircase going down. You roll your eyes, knowing they were bound to be at the bottom of these steps for a stupid jump scare of their own making. Closing it after you softly, you tiptoed down the steps to hopefully get a jump on them somehow instead. 

-

"Shh!"

"Shouldn't she be here already?"

"Shh! She probably took her camera out." 

"She doesn't have her camera with, let's not- Y/N?" 

Luna called out for you, too impatient to please Jacen for a stupid scare any longer. Wrapping around the corner back where the fish were she was surprised to not see you. 

"Y/N?" Luna questioned again and went down the hall to peek around the corner where she'd last seen you. Nothing. She hurried down farther to see if you'd backtracked but you weren't in front of the ice box room either. 

"Jacen! Did she pass us somehow??" 

Luna asked and Jacen mummbled nonsense in his confusion. He walked around the corner, meeting Luna by the perserves and sculptures were once more. 

"No way she did. And this door is locked anyways." Jacen answered, a frown on his face as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the one at the end of this hall. 

Scratching the tops of their heads your friends didn't know where you went. But hoped you'd somehow found it to the next room before them, and thus hurried along to go find you. 

-  
It didn't smell very good down here you noted. The farther you tiptoed down the stairs, hand clinging to the dusty railing, the less ventilated the place was. Turning thicker, unpleasant but other than stale air, nothing in particular was there for you to call out as the cause. 

"Luna?" You call out after reaching the bottom step. "Jacen?"

You flinch at what felt like a raindrop land on your arm and you whisk it away with your hand. Squinting in the darkness your eyes had adjusted just enough to inspect that whatever the liquid was, was darker than water. 

"Oh for fucks sake.. Guys! Can we not do this please?" 

Your hand reaching out in front of you to block you from running into anything, this area was full of tight corners. There were many opportunities for your friends to pop out already. This was very old real quick. Honestly running away from the chainsaw without an actual chain on it had made you tired and a bit hungry. 

Your hand finally touched something that wasn't a wall and you felt a cold handle. Curiously you gave it a jerk and a light popped up blinding your eyes for only a couple moments to save you from the horror. 

Hands clasping over your mouth, you didn't have to look any closer, you didn't want to investigate this further. Severed limbs and piles of mushy innards were thrown carelessly into this fridge. With the light that stained a slight hue of red you glanced over to the rest of the room and you were in the tiniest of kitchens. 

Your gut squeezing you wretched dryly on your empty stomach, spitting small chunks of melted chocolate along with the water you'd drank.

There was a body, hacked to pieces in cube like forms. Like someone tried to see if a human could be cut like an onion or garlic. How would someone even have the strength to do that? Who would even think about doing that? 

Wiping your mouth and gasping for air in your shock what you wanted most was to hightail it out of here. But you were stuck in place. Shocked where you knees trembled but would not bend. Panic sweat dripping down your neck. 

What do you do?

Choice #3

G: Find a weapon. Your instincts tell   
you to arm yourself for self defense.

:OR:

H: Slap yourself to get yourself together, you must find your way back to the staircase. This area is not part of the tour.


	5. Banks Choice D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banks Intro  
> -> Choice A  
> -> Choice D

CHOICE: 

D: Let Jacen lead the group.

-

"Umm.." 

You paused in wait as well, making Jacen's respond with a scene of him puffing his chest up and strutting into the dark. Luna giggled and followed after him, of course you did as well. When the door shut behind you it was pitch black and Jacen lost his showy confidence when he made weird noises of fright as he apparently beat off spider webs that clung to his face and blonde hair. 

"Ugh, yuck!" Jacen groaned, and instructed that you all bend over as you walk to avoid the decorations. You'd stuck a hand up in curiosity and felt the cottony strings brush by your fingertips as you walked with your shoulders hunched. 

It's funny how you didn't know these were your last moments. Not everyone knows when they are about to die of course. Finding three doorways that glowed with neon signs your friends had decided to split up. Each one take a different path. So when you were following the flickering lights you thought your friends screams echoing were that just of fright. That they'd went down the path with jump scares. Not realizing till you were about to round a corner that the screams were more agonizing than that. 

Your mind didn't process this.

You simply hurried to find them once more, they had to be okay, right? 

But when you see in the distance down the hallways a chainsaw lifting from the chest cavity of your best friend your heart stopped. Luna's eyes open, face splattered with blood and her own runny makeup. You were to far away to tell if the weak life left in her had gone just yet. That was because this giant of a man, he wore no mask, the blood on him and his crazy grin full of crooked teeth - was stalking towards you. 

Your body was shaking yet your feet stayed planted. Your sandals growing wet from your own bladder releasing itself wasn't enough to snap you out of it. In fact your body only started flailing around when a hand with thick fingers clasped around your throat. Blood and oxygen supplies cut off making your head pound. You didn't know these were going to be your last moments. Yet as the sharpest pain you've ever felt grinded into your stomach your world went dark as the chainsaw bisected you. 

\- DEAD END. 

Return to previous choice options to follow a different path.


	6. Banks Choice E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banks Intro  
> -> Banks Choice B  
> -> Choice E

CHOICE #2 

E. Agrue that you'd rather stick together, so you can all experience the same things.

-

"I'd rather us stick together... I mean what if we don't meet up again until like, the end?" 

You questioned, you wanted to experience it with your friends, it was funnier that way. It didn't feel as serious then and thus you didn't have to overly worry. 

Luna hummed softly, considering the fact that you guys had heard a scream from another group earlier. She didn't have to consider very long though because a chainsaw noise was coming from the room in front of you, thus you all dashed to the right. Scurrying through the halls, surprisingly not tripping as neon signs showed you which directions to take. There was a split in the hall, "Right!" Luna called out as the chainsaw man was somehow even closer to you now coming from the left. There gives you the answer to the halls being connected. You'd have most likely ended up here either way. 

You all scrambled to a door that had glowing light cracking from it's edges. Your heart race thumps in your chest from the running and the tension that was brought from the fact that Jacen couldn't get the door open quick enough. 

"Oof, it's heavy!" He grunted so you helped him out and as the three of you were met with really cold air and light the door shuts behind heavily and the chainsaw noise is muffled. Right away you were thankful for the shawl around your shoulders. You didn't know you'd be put into a giant ice box on this tour but here you all were. 

"Woo.. that was fun." Jacen stated in exasperation, wiping his forehead from sweat. "Luna, this place is huge!"

"It's called a Mansion for a reason, silly." Luna and you giggled as Jacen rolled his eyes. Glancing around and letting our eyes adjust, it wasn't hard to find the door because this was a small room after all. This time it opened easily. Opening to a well lit area with red ropes to guide us   
through a showcasing of oddities.

"Oh this section is so cool! All the bones and stuff are real!"

Your friend bounced in excitement.

"There's no way that That's real." 

Jacen pointed out a mermaid skeleton and she put her hands on her hips. 

"The bones are real! It's just.. two halves of different creatures put together."

You smile at your friends argument of the hour. Walking past bug parts and snakes with two heads. Taxidermy didn't creep you out too much. You wouldn't have it in your house but viewing big collections like this was real interesting. 

You spotted an old mirror and stood before it. Your hair was a mess that needed some adjusting from the scurrying you'd just done through the dark hallways. In your daze out though you blink a few times in surprise. You swore you'd just gotten a flashback. A vivid one of the shopkeeper who'd stood behind you in the mirror then. In fact you still had him in your head earlier when you thought you saw the hand in the mirror maze. 

You stare at yourself, eyebrows scrunched and you examine the mirror more closely. Looking into the background of what wasn't being covered by your own reflextion. Turning your chin this way and that. Nothing again. 

"Becoming a narcissist, Y/N?"

Jacen's elbow nudged your side and you kept your mouth shut. Not into bickering as frequently as the other two were.

"Next rooms gatta be this way. That one doors locked so it must just be a closet or something." 

You looked at the door that was at the end of this hall just before an extremely sharp turn. Had the door not been locked you were sure you'd have opened it yourself just because this turn wasn't all that obvious, what with how the glass cases were set up anyways. 

"Let's make sure we get lunch after this."

"You can say that again!" 

You suggest with an instant enthusiastic reply from Jacen. You needed to get that salesman out of your head, and you swore that this Mansion just made your mind play tricks in you when it came to seeing that stranger. You were trying your best not to think to hard about it. 

The last few rooms were connected to the children's section meaning it was the end of the tour soon. Basically you all had run around in a big circle to finish off in a room that offered those varying Mechanisms you'd experience in a kids science museum. You three experienced holding hands and feeling a waves of electricity run though you, smelled different things and found that fools goal smelled like rotten eggs to your nostrils dismay. Sat down in an a rocket simulator. 

It was an overall fun experience in this building and you were excited to step outside and get fresh air as you all headed down the large steps you'd previously ascended. 

"Hey guys! I forgot to tell you but I read once that there actually we're murders in that building. That's why we got chased with a chainsaw!" 

Luna pointed out and Jacen groaned , "That's just press to make it sound more spooky Luna. Where'd you read it on? Their website?"

"Y-yes..." She shut her mouth, pouting slightly but took out her phone to find where the best place would be to eat. 

\---

What would you suggest? 

I: Find an actual restaurant. You want to sit down. 

:OR: 

J: Find the nearest food stall. You'd like to try out the street food.


	7. Banks Choice F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banks Intro   
> -> choice B  
> \--> choice F

F.. Agree with Luna and step through a doorway to follow your own glowing path. 

\----

"Sure! See ya'll on the other side~" 

You sillily blew your friends a kiss goodbye before heading your own way through the left door. Luna took off in the middle so Jacen had the door to the right to go to. 

This hallway was cool because the neon signs told you where the walls were and while it did have an uncomfortable flickering, you didn't find anything in particular scary. Until you could hear a chainsaw start up in the distance that is. Maybe Jacen was getting chased down. You had to giggle. 

However, when you reached the end of this hall with a yellow arrow pointing to the right you heard a scream from your friend and you yourself let out a yelp as hands grasped your shoulders and jerked you backwards. 

"This way dear!" 

A vaguely familiar voice reached your ears as you were drug through a door that you hadn't noticed. You stammer on your words in surprise as you watch the man before you lock the door in quite the hurry. He's still on the move. Grabbing your hand this time you felt long boney fingers force their way between yours to securely squeeze your own digits. 

"Where- no What are you doing here?" 

You finally managed to get out, still in shock as to why this , albeit oddly attractive, stranger you met earlier was now inside a tourist fun house. Red flags should be waving in front of you. And they were, but just like at the shop you found it hard to function correctly around this man. 

He brought a scary sense of calm with him it seemed? Let's not mention how you haven't exactly been able to get him out of your head. Enough to daydream so vividly to think you'd seen a part of him in the mirror maze.

Right now in the narrow hallway you could see he was missing the funny top hat, curly black hair seeming even more poofy now. You catch his golden brown eyes as his painted pale face turned to stare at you over his own shoulder. 

"We're skipping the danger in exchange for some better fun dear." 

His words were too vague and that was it. You dragged your feet till he stopped pulling you to let go of your hand and turn around to face you. 

"Danger? Look, I may have bought a scarf from you-" 

"Shawl." He cut you off.

"BUT, I don't Know you. What the hell do you mean by danger? This is a fake haunted building for tourists. It's even got a tour for little kids!"

Once again you are thrown off by the fact that he had a set of pointy teeth, smiling at you like he pitied you somehow. 

Just like that a pit fell to your stomach, and you turned to run back but arms wrapped around your waist from behind. 

"No! Those screams couldn't have- I need to make sure they're okay! Let go - LET GO!" 

You kicked as the cold hand covered your mouth , trying to muffle your scream. You instinctively bit down on it instead and got a return of pain when your body was pushed against the smooth wall. A whole arm wrapped around your front grabbed you chin, squeezing your cheeks while hips pressed forward into your backside to keep you held against the wall. 

"Y/N, Darling. Look." 

He wasnt trying to get you to look at him, instead you realize the wall was so smooth because you were being pushed against a mirror. Within the mirror, though it was hazy, you could see yourself and the man behind you but at the same time you couldn't , it was hard to focus. Especially when tears were flooding from your eyes. 

"Look. Your friends are safe for now. They have a means to continue the tour unharmed by the ghoul."

Your head ached. But you found yourself watching your friends hurrying out of a room splattered with snow on their summer clothes. Wide eyed and hurrying through some sort of gallery. Whatever they'd encountered has them scared shitless but they weren't about to stay where they were. Jacen and Luna were continuing the tour as fast as they could to get out. 

"They.. still need me."

You argued. Longing to find your friends, to hear what happened from their own stammering mouths instead of increyptions from this person manhandling you. You didn't understand how this mirror could show you where your friends were , he also just said a ghoul, what on earth was he spouting off?

"And you will see them soon. You just need to trust me." 

"Why? Do you know the way out then? You certainly got into this weird hallway somehow." 

He chuckled at your attitude, your emotions waving all sorts of places in your state of fight or flight. The way his body shook against you felt odd and you were squirming to get him off from pinning you. 

"Yes. I know the exit. But how about this." 

With a rush your head spun at the speed you were flipped around, the man's leg pinned between your thighs and fingers still gripping your face uncomfortably. 

"I need you to understand some things. I didn't come here for you. As delectable as you are.." His voice lowers and you shiver as his long nailed drag down your throat. "I'm here to find the Ghoul. You see.. he was a murderer that just so happened to have.. ended me."

Your eyebrows knot together it seemed by how much story was being thrusted upon you right now. In this case he was throwing you all the bones, but you were just a mouse scrambling around as more fell ontop of the pile. The weirdest analogy your brain ever has come up with, yet made sense to you in the moment. In other words, you were barely processing this. 

"You're... Dead?" 

His eyes rolled and suddenly that face of his was even closer, his very real forehead pressing against yours. His breath hot in your face as he spoke. 

"Darling. Of course I'm not." 

He sighed, fingers toying with the ends of your hair just to make you even more uncomfortable about being so close to this - not dead, unique, uh... Person. 

"I am however trapped. In here." 

His voice came from behind you suddenly and you spun around to face the wall once more to find yourself looking at yourself in the mirror. This man was behind you, but not actually. Because when you look over your shoulder he was not there, but he was

"In the mirrors." 

Your brain tried to grasp this, your hand reaching out touch your reflection in the mirror and the image turned into him instead. You looking up at him as he stared down at you. Your palms pressed together. 

\- CHOICE # 4 

K: "This doesn't make any sense... Am I dreaming?" Aka. Question your own sanity. 

:OR:

L: "How did you do that?" Ask him to show you how he works.


	8. Banks Choice G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro -   
> Choice A  
> Choice C  
> Choice G

G: Find a weapon. Your instincts tell   
you to arm yourself for self defense.

\---

Scanning the gruesome areas around you you look for a weapon. Nothing large was in sight and you had to guess that the chainsaw was probably what actually cut these people up. Not wanting to think to hard about how you'd previously escaped said chainsaw then, but that meant he wasn't all that far from this downstairs. 

You managed to break from your frozen legs and search drawers, finding them empty or full of actual spiderwebs. You almost puked again when your fingers dipped into blood that was filling a particular drawer in the corner. But you knew you felt a handle of sorts there and in desperation stuck your hand back in and pulled out a knife. 

You sniffed, the snot from your nose running it's way down, just as you hear heavy creaks of wood. He was here. Oh fuck he was here. Crouching down you shakily held the knife, trying to wipe the handle off on your clothes to have a better grip. But how would you go up against a giant man with a chainsaw? 

You held back a whimper as you heard a disgusting hacking noise of a loogie being spat carelessly on the floor somewhere near the entrance of the kitchen. A deep grumble and your dim world was even darker once more as the fridge was tossed shut. 

His foot steps came closer and you had to crawl on your hands and knees and quietly and quickly as you could. Trying to get back to the entrance as the man entered. Your eyes weren't better at seeing in the dark than this man was because in a rage filled yell of "Whore!" You cried out and got to your feet. 

Meaty hands reached out for you, he didn't have his chainsaw and when he almost grabbed you , you were quick to shove a knife into his arm before you bolted. Screams mixed with howls, you booked it towards the stairs but slip into a sticky pile of drying blood. You've skinned your hands and knees now, but it was no time to think about the infections of your blood mixing with others. His footsteps were after you once more and you scrambled to go into a new door you hadn't seen before. Pushing it shut silently in hopes he hadn't rounded the corner just yet you turn and find yourself in a small bathroom, cramped with just a messy toilet and shower stall. The sink before you was bloody too. And you look into the cracked mirror and stare at your own wide eyes filled with smeared makeup. 

There's growls and heavy breathing from outside. He's looking for you. He might even be able to smell you. You didn't know. Was your breathing too loud? Were you-

"Y/N!" 

Your eyes snap back to your reflection. You have truly lost it now. You stared at yourself and your reflection hissed at you. 

"The flower! Eat the flower!" 

The flower? You didn't understand -

"Your pocket!"

You reached into your pocket and indeed find a dried flower there. Crumbling between your fingers and sticking to you due to the blood. 

"Eat it! Hurry! He's coming!" 

"I know you're in there now!" 

You shoved the flower in your mouth. And swallowed as fast as you possibly could. Just as the door swung open you suddenly are met with seeing the face of the murderer that was after you. He whips his head back and forth. And he opens his mouth showing off a mouth full of rotting browned teeth. 

"Where are you?!" He growled. 

How could he not see you?

You reached your hand out before you and you feel glass there. You turn around, trying to understand. And you do. All too well you do. 

You, while clean from blood, are now surrounded by your own reflection in a maze of mirrors. 

-DEAD END- 

-Go back to previous choices to continue a new route-


	9. Banks Choice H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banks Intro  
> \- choice A  
> \-- choice C  
> \--- choice H

Choice:

H: Slap yourself to get yourself together, you must find your way back to the staircase. This area is not part of the tour.

\---

Striking yourself in the thigh seemed like the fastest option to snap yourself together. The sting to your skin getting your body in motion for your next steps of getting to those steps. In a hurry you round the corner, the light from the fridge dimming fast and as a figure bursts out in front of you, you find your scream muffled by pure panic. 

"He's coming! This way!"

A man who's face was full of makeup smeared this way and that from his own tears, you assumed, yanked you out of the way just as new light was shining down in the distance. You found yourself clinging to this stranger just as he was clinging to you. Stuck in some sort of small closet and you held your breath and dragging footsteps went by just outside. Heading to the kitchen where you'd just been moments ago. 

"We need to make it to the stairs!" 

You hissed in the lowest of audibility you could go. Voice cracking with the strain. The man shook his head frantically, curly hair whipping back and forth. 

"Can't! He locks the door after he comes down here. I've been stuck for hours!" 

You couldn't imagine being stuck down here, crawling around like a mouse to find any sort of nook or cranny to escape out of. Add the horrors that were in that kitchen and... 

"What are we suppose to do?"

"We.." 

He paused, there was a nasty belch from the hallways and the disgust on your faces matched each other. There was rummaging noises and the man pressed against you continued. 

"To kill him."

Your eyes couldn't be any wider. How on earth were the two of you suppose to do that? You couldn't imagine yourself doing such a thing - even if this man was obviously the murderer of multiple others.   
But this man was desperate, he's been down here longer than you have and he hasn't seen any other way out. So it must be the only way and your body was growing hot with sweat with the nerves. You felt like you had to puke again. But there was nothing left in your stomach to do so. 

"The kitchen will have some knives. I'll try to go for his machete - or his saw. Either way I'll distract him okay?" 

You look into these golden eyes and you were not ready. Yet here he was pushing open the door and the two of you stumbled out. It was now or never. 

"Hey look over here asshole!" 

You stumbled, running back into the kitchen while a ugly laugh was bellowed in the room at the end of the staircase. A knife. A knife. A knife. You're hands and eyes only traveled over dead bodies. You flinched as a fly buzzed by your ear and you weren't able to hold back your sobs. Scrambling through drawers you found nothing until you spotted a handle that was left inside - you didn't know what but you had to grab it and yank it out. The men in the hallways were yelling - or maybe it was just one person, but you didn't have to go out there because the large man rounded the corner dragging the other by the roots of his hair. 

"Come to play whore?" 

The man grinned and you acted on instinct that filled your body. Running directly at him and jabbing the knife into his throat. Or at least you tried to but it stuck under his collarbone instead and with a pissed off grunt he all but threw the other man ontop of you and you both scrambled on the floor. You felt no pain however, the adrenaline kicking you into gear once more. Rolling across the bloody, sticky floor to avoid his heavy fists that slammed down. 

Where was his chainsaw? Apparently he's left it elsewhere. Either way you were scurrying. Dipping past his next swing, you headed for the staircase once more. The man on the ground screaming after you. 

"No! Don't leave me! Please! I can't be stuck here any longer! I want out!" 

"There is no out for you mirror rat. Leave so I can prep my new meal!" 

The conversation didn't get through to you in the clearest of ways. You reached the bottom of the staircase and looked up towards the door that you'd come from. There it was. 

"I won't be here any longer with you, filthy ghoul! Stuck for decades- I should never have hired you!" 

"Baha! Good to know you've finally figured that out boy. Just a little faggot , turned into a bigger rat!" 

"Call me a fag all you want, but you're the one getting fucked tonight!" 

The man stood up and charged at the other just as you rounded the corner with the humming chainsaw vibrating in your hands the large body was thrown backwards against it. It was harder than you thought for such a machine to cut through flesh but you pushed forward as the pressure was pushed back. 

This ugly man howled in pain and anger. But ultimately fell to his knees. The man before you grabbing the knife you'd drove into his body just earlier out and swiftly began stabbing. The chainsaw still running, the blood going in all directions and the dark haired man fought the other that was quickly dying. 

You were about to look away when glowing red lights flickered and like magic the body of the heavy man melted away like ash. His blood on your bodies even glowing away with nothing to remain but the other unfortunate victims. 

The knife dropped and the man before you turned off the chainsaw. This man never looked happier. You knew because he grabbed you and swung you in his arms like some romance beach scene. Lips sloppily crashing against yours and you undeniably pushed him away. His arms still holding onto your shoulders. 

"Thank you dear! Thank you a million - billion times! I thought I'd have to spend a melania with that creature!" 

You didn't know what to say. You couldn't comprehend what he was babbling on about. The only thing that half processed was the end of his next paragraph. 

"- would you like? To forget this happened? I can take away your memories if you wish dear." 

Blinking, you knew it was crazy. He was crazy, could a human go mad within so few hours? You suppose you had. You'd helped kill someone who then vanished into nothing. Yet you nodded.

"Yes.. please. I wish to forget." 

\----

"Y/N! Where were you? It's been a whole hour! We were about to have all the employees stop everything to find you!" 

Your friends embraced you as you stumbled out of the kids science room. You yawned and hugged the two back. 

"I'm sorry guys.. I don't know how but I think I fell asleep?"

"Fell asleep! What?? You must have passed out somewhere. The haunted rooms had too much running."

"There's an Inn nearby, we're going to head there. Order some food to come to our room. You definitely need to rest."

Jacen and Luna were ready to pamper you and while you were confused on how you'd just woken up in a plane crash simulator, you gladly left with your friends. 

\---

End of City of Banks Route Version 1. Stay tuned for next Vacation spot or go back and enjoy other Endings.


End file.
